Second Thoughts
by MissGlasgow
Summary: Another smutty Shandy fic. I'm new at this, so bare with me!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Sharon, can I have a moment with you in your office?"

"Yes, of course Andy. Just let me see how Buzz is doing and I'll be right in. Oh! Actually, I need to make sure Taylor looks at this file before he leaves. Can it wait?" She was already moving towards electronics as she answered.

"Yeah sure, we can talk when you're through." Andy sounded casual enough, he thought. No need to worry her while she's still trying to get work done.

Sharon returned to her office an hour later to find a half-dozing Andy stretched out on her couch, awkwardly resting his shoulders and head against the armrest while still trying to keep his shoes off the cushions. He startled when she moved some files to lean against her desk and face him. Andy blinked a few times and sat up. The lines under and around his eyes appeared to Sharon to be from the much needed nap he didn't really get. She soon found out they were from long nights awake in bed, trying to figure out how to best have this conversation. Andy thought the best thing to do would be to just jump right in. Sharon appreciated directness.

"I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner," Sharon apologized, "I didn't realize you were going to wait for me." She smiled, slightly hesitant when the enthusiasm wasn't returned.

"Oh no, I mean, it wasn't urgent. I just thought we should talk. There are just some things that have come up, and might change some other things. Not that they have to! I just thought we should talk about what changing might mean." His plan for directness obviously abandoning him, he was mumbling and making significantly less sense than he did in his own head.

"Andy? What's on your mind?" Sharon smiled, unsure of the appropriate tone for this clearly uncomfortable conversation, if they ever got around to it. She knew it couldn't be incredibly serious or he wouldn't have let her go all day without addressing it. But something was clearly bothering Andy, and naturally that bothered her.

"I have some news." Andy finally getting to the heart of the issue.

"Oh? What kind of news?" Sharon asked, only mildly reassured of her original assessment.

"Well." Andy paused only briefly, but she noticed. "I've been offered a job."

Sharon said nothing and prayed her face was as neutral as she was trying to keep it.

Surprised by her lack of response, Andy thought maybe he should elaborate.

"Well, you know I have a friend up north a ways who runs a private security firm?"

Sharon only slightly nodded, remaining silent.

"Well yeah. His business has been really taking off, and there are a lot of opportunities in the area. Lots of yuppie tech-heads building big houses and stuff, and he's been doing great, ya know, helping the new neighborhoods with security systems and protocol."

He desperately needed some reaction, any reaction, from the woman standing across from him. Unfortunately, she wasn't willing to oblige.

"Anyway, he offered me a job as a consultant slash supervisor. You know, he's got all these young kids working for him and he said he needed someone with experience to help train everyone about the kinds of crimes likely to be committed in the area. Ya know, really explain where the holes in the security systems are, and the purpose for different protocols. He knows my background in Robbery Homicide and thought I might like the change in scenery.

It'd be a massive pay raise." He added, needing something to imply the reason he was bringing this up at all. He looked at Sharon. _Please, for the love of God, say something_.

No such luck.

"I just mentioned to him once that I didn't think I'd live in LA forever, and ya know, with the pay bump and stuff, he thought I might be interested. I am interested, I mean." That was it. Andy resolved to shut up and force a reaction out of Sharon, even if the awkward silence was killing him.

After a long moment, Sharon forced a smile. "Well, Andy. That sounds like quite the opportunity. How exciting. When do you start?" Her tone was even, low, and emotionless. She supplied not so much a reaction as a recognition that Andy had indeed spoken words to her, and she was obligated to reply.

"Start? I guess not for another month. If I took the job, that is. I haven't taken the job, Sharon." Andy finally understood what was transpiring between them. They loved each other, he knew that. But they hadn't said those words to each other yet. They didn't live together, and had only just begun sleeping together. Sharon was giving herself an out. She was being supportive, which at this time, in her head, was her only role. There wasn't enough claim between them to justify arguing, or insisting that he stay. There wasn't enough commitment.

"Oh," she said, "well then there's still a little more time to think about it. If you haven't decided, that is. It sounds like you'd be a great fit, though. I'm sure you'll be very happy up north, reconnecting with friends and giving those kids a run for their money." Sharon smiled again, encouraging a lighter air about the office. She needed this conversation to end, and she needed it to end amicably. She would be happy if he was happy. She was sure of it.

"Oh, well. Yeah. It's a great opportunity. I'm sure I'd be happy there as well. I'm up for retirement here, anyway." He said, shrugging and partly adopting the seemingly light-hearted tone Sharon had used. "So yeah, I guess I'll consider it. Unless you can think of a reason to have second thoughts?" Andy desperately needed something from Sharon, needed her to say something. He wasn't sure what, but from somewhere in the back of his mind he realized he'd know it when he heard it.


	2. Chapter 2

The black dress would have to do. She didn't exactly have time to go shopping tonight, and she did genuinely like the way it looked on her. She almost always donned it with a slip, a camisole to help with the plunging neckline, and respectable heels.

Not tonight.

Tonight, she was attempting to accomplish something very far from 'respectable.' They had spent three days being cordial with each other. _Cordial!_ She's had sex with this man, she thought, and today she apologized _three times!_ for bumping into him in the elevator. It wasn't the end of the world. People move. People take other jobs. Relationships end. She would be fine; he would be happy. And things would go back to normal.

It was only today she came to terms with how desperately she hated the idea of normal. She loved having Andy in her life, professionally and romantically. He was a talented detective, and a generous, proud, hot-headed, sweet, and compassionate man. A man she had grown to know quite well over the last few years. No, she didn't want him to go. She knew she didn't totally have the right to ask him to stay, but she decided maybe there actually was a certain level of commitment between them. Unspoken, but surely acknowledged by both parties. She wanted him to stay, and she needed to let him know that.

That's what the dress was for. She put on a black push-up bra and pair of black lace underwear. It wasn't racy, per se, but she thought it got the message across. Then came the dress. It was black, so it slimmed her middle and thighs. And it was knit, so it clung…everywhere. To her thin arms, to her breasts, to her ass. And then it floated away, like every good dress should. The wrap front created a deep v-cut, showing off her clavicle and some pretty serious cleavage. She finished tying the front closed and assessed whether this was the best pick or not. She really wasn't used to wearing it without her work-appropriate underwear. The amount of skin showing on her chest and legs was, though intentional, startling. _What's he going to do,_ she mused _, turn you away?_

The thought reassured her, and she dove back into her closet for a very specific pair of high heels. They weren't flashy, but they were tall. Black suede would compliment, and not distract from, her dress. And her legs would look phenomenal, if she did say so herself. Her hair was loose and wavy, her makeup only a touch darker than usual. All she needed was jewelry. She donned a thin gold chain around her neck with a small white diamond resting in the valley of her breasts. She also put on a thin gold bracelet that, when paired with clinging three-quarter sleeves, looked delicate and pretty. Satisfied with the result, Sharon grabbed her cellphone and purse, and headed for the garage.

Upon pulling up to Andy's house, she shut the car off and stayed sitting in the driver's seat for a few minutes. In her head rang every argument she'd had with herself over the last seventy-two hours. _You should be happy for him. This is a huge opportunity. If he didn't want you're input, he wouldn't have told you until he'd made up his mind. What if you keep him from something he might really love? Does he really want to retire? Was he telling you because you're his boss, or because you're his girlfriend? Does your vote really count? No_ , she thought _, you love him and you want him to stay. The least you can do is let him know that much._ She stayed just a moment longer, gathering the gumption to do what she had decided to do.

She certainly wasn't shy around Andy, but she wasn't really used to putting herself on display, either. She's never gone so out of her way to look…well, to look like she was trying to convince a man not to move away. It was liberating, if not wildly uncomfortable.

"Ugh," She said aloud, "this is it." Leaving her purse in the passenger seat, she got out of the car and walked the ten feet to Andy's front door. The lights were on, though she couldn't see him inside. She knocked three times. She could actually hear her heart beating in her ears. And then she heard his footsteps, and the lock flipping, and the knob turning.

Andy opened the door and immediately stopped in his tracks. His eyes widened at the unbelievable woman in front of him, wearing what looked like the sexiest dress in the history of the planet. His mouth went dry and his breathing faltered. He slowly, _achingly slowly_ , let his eyes trace her figure from head to toe, and then toe to head. She felt every gaze. She would have been embarrassed if it weren't for the stormy black color that had taken over his eyes.

When he finally drug his gaze high enough to look at her face, she said what she had come to say.

"I'm here to give you second thoughts."


	3. Chapter 3

She had prepared more of a preamble, but it would appear she didn't need it. Andy took one quick step toward her and crashed his mouth onto hers, wrapped two hands around her back, and dragged her into his house. She threw her hands to his shoulders and the back of his neck, originally for support. _Oh Jesus_ , she thought. His hands were fire on her skin, leaving little burn marks in their wake. He practically threw her against the wall of his entryway once they were completely inside and the door had been closed. She should have minded, but she couldn't quite muster the defiance when his tongue was exploring every inch of her mouth. He was insistent, clearly not willing to back down or take things slow. Again, she should have minded. But this was her plan, this is everything she wanted from him tonight. She just hadn't expected it go so…well?

Their tongues were messy, like teenagers with a focus on contact instead of finesse. She opened her mouth wide to tangle everything she had with everything he had. His hands had shifted. One landed on her hip, four fingers digging into the soft flesh on her back, and his thumb wrapped around the front of her, pushing into that sensitive space where her leg met her torso. The other was recklessly grabbing her ass, pulling as much flesh into his hand as would fit.

She was disoriented, delirious, and so, so warm. She could feel herself getting wet after what she was sure had only been about a minute. He rolled his hips into the low of her belly, making his semi-erection clear. She gave him a full throated moan in return. After all, this was not a night for holding back. She gave his ass a squeeze with both hands, only to release in favor of pulling his t-shirt over his head. She snaked the flat of her palms against his stomach, lifting the material with the tips of her fingers. When her hands hit his sensitive nipples he growled, _actually growled_ , into Sharon's mouth. She smiled into his mouth, at which point he moved to her ear, plunging his tongue inside and effectively making her legs give out. If she hadn't been pressed against the wall, she's sure she would have been on her knees. _Not a bad idea_ , she thought.

She finally pulled his shirt over his head and went to work on his jeans. Andy was still groping her roughly over her clothes, though the hand that had been on her ass was now squeezing the soft flesh of her thigh, slowly moving up towards the epicenter of her energy. When she was able to sneak her hand through the zipper of his jeans, she tugged the elastic waistband of his boxers out just a bit, and let it snap back against his stomach.

At this, a hand shot from her hip to her jaw, holding her head in place as Andy licked a path from her clavicle up her neck to her ear, and gave a husked, "Fuck. Sharon." She couldn't help but giggle. "That's the idea," she retorted. His hand released her jaw and grabbed roughly at her breast. He wanted to feel the warmth of her flesh, feel the peak of a taught nipple through the soft material of her dress. Her bra interfered too much, though. So instead he rubbed harshly, grabbing roughly with five fingers and digging into the delicate pillow. _That'll bruise_ , she thought. She couldn't care less. She was too caught up in the delirious feeling of being wanted, of being the focus of so much desire and heat. No wonder she was burning up.

Without moving his hands, Andy twirled them around so he could maneuver her further into his house. _No fucking way I make it to the bedroom_ , he thought. Andy had a large sectional sofa in his living room, complete with a long chaise lounge on one end. _Bingo_. Andy went to work on Sharon's dress while trying to walk them towards the sofa. He only accomplished in making a tighter knot, however, and soon grew frustrated. When the backs of Sharon's knees reached the edge of the chaise, Andy let out a loud groan and hooked his hands into the shoulders of her dress. There was no way in hell he was waiting for this gorgeous woman to get herself out of her clothes the proper way. He quickly pulled the material off of her shoulders, down her arms, over her ample chest, and finally down over her hips. Thank God the material stretched, otherwise Sharon was sure to lose at least one article of clothing to ripped seams.

Andy brought his mouth to hers again, and with a last heated kiss of tangled tongues, he pushed her lightly onto the sofa. She landed softly and stretched out, waiting for Andy to join her where she was laying. Instead, he hovered over her for a second, fully drinking in the woman beneath him. He raked his eyes over her neck, her breasts, and her lacy underwear, and those long, shapely legs. _Please don't embarrass yourself_ , his inner voice reprimanded. He wasn't cut out for this.

When he finally joined her down on the chaise, he rested most of his weight on a bent arm that allowed him to hover his face over hers and look her in the eye. He maintained eye contact while he snuck a hand between their bodies and between her legs. He ran three fingers over her clit and center, for the first time feeling for himself how wet she was. He pushed harder on her panties and gave a long moan, so dangerously low that Sharon felt the vibrations along the shell of her ear. "You," he breathed in, "are so fucking sexy."

Sharon's breath caught and she let out a soft hum that soon turned into a whimper as she uncontrollably ground herself harder into his hand. Their mouths met again, tongues battling for the first chance at oxygen, until Andy pulled his down to kiss hot spots on her next. When he got to the place where her neck meets her clavicle, he bit down, hard, sucking in skin and releasing it to soothing licks. He did it again when he got to the upper swell of her breast, surely leaving a bruise to match the ones his fingers had left earlier. He palmed the whole pillow again, until his other hand tried to reach underneath her back to finally rid her (or more accurately, himself) of the impeding garment. She arched her back high to allow his hand the space it needed, and he quickly unclasped the two hooks.

Once the black bra was free, he grabbed it from the middle and forcefully threw it across the room, most likely landing somewhere in the kitchen. Sharon realized suddenly she needed oxygen, and took one large deep breath. She released it suddenly, though, when Andy's mouth crashed onto her breast. He sucked hard at the exposed skin, circling his tongue as far as it would reach. He bit down on her nipple, but released it when he heard her hiss underneath him. His palm moved from her chest down her stomach, and back between were legs. He squeezed the warm flesh of her inner thigh, pinching lightly. Sharon's breathing was becoming more and more erratic with every ounce of pleasure-soaked pain. "Andy." She rasped, needing to voice something other than incomprehensible hums and whimpers.

When his hand slipped inside her panties, resting the flats of three fingers right on her clit, Sharon gasped. " _Andyyy_." She needed him. The touching was only going to get her so far, and she was already over-warm, over-stimulated, and overly enthusiastic.

Andy didn't need to be told. While one hand rested flat across her shoulder and clavicle, the other pulled her panties down and off over the black heels she was still wore. He kissed the top of her foot, the side of her knee, the inside of her thigh, and finally, landed a kiss right on her clit. He had intended it to be a teasing gesture, but he took one breath of her body—nothing but sweat and sex and mildly perfumed soaps—and he knew he couldn't stop. He licked one flat, wet trail from her center, up through her delicious folds, landing again on her clit. Sharon's hand shot to the top of his head and started frantically pulling at the silver strands caught in her fingers.

That was all Andy needed; he went to town. His tongue was everywhere, on her and in her. He nuzzled her clit with his nose, then moving his lips over her to suck hard on that blissful little bud. Sharon's breathing was erratic, frantic, and she was all but thrashing beneath his mouth. With his face between her thighs, he moved the hand he had on her should down to pinch and squeeze her breast. The other, he brought to meet his mouth, slowly inserting two fingers into her center, and curling them slightly against her walls. _Fuck, Andy!_ Sharon thought; she knew she only had moments before she was going to crash into the wall of tension that had been rapidly building in her body. She frantically reached for a throw pillow, _anything_ , to cover her mouth before it happened. But of course, Andy had none. All she could do was dig her fingers into the cool leather of his sofa, and let out a sound she couldn't possibly believe belonged to her. A scream-moan-giggle accompanied her orgasm, as did an immense arch of her back. She clamped her thighs around Andy's head, unaware he had already brought his gaze up to watch her ride out every wave of pleasure that hit her.

Sharon was panting and misted with sweat when Andy climbed to his knees to kneel in front of her on the sofa. The look on his face was smug and a little ridiculous, as evidence of her arousal was visible on his mouth and chin. He rested his hands gently on her bent knees and waited for her to come back to him. When she finally caught his eyes, and that confident smile, he could do nothing but smile back. She moaned again, vocalizing her contented state, before sitting up herself.

"Your turn," she said, one eyebrow cocked as she gently pushed him off the chaise. He stood upright in front of the sofa, and she sat in front of him. She dragged his jeans painfully slowly down his legs, refusing to indulge and touch him anywhere else. She then hooked two fingers in his boxers and followed the path his jeans had taken. She was level with his gorgeous cock, fully erect and begging to be touched. She circled a gentle hand around his length, hearing his audible sigh, and began to slowly move. When she thought he was ready, she cocked an eyebrow in his direction and brought her mouth around his length, taking him almost completely in her mouth. The groan Andy released was deliciously low, vibrating through his own body and into Sharon's mouth. _Jesus Christ. There's no way_ , Andy thought. He immediately put his hand in Sharon's hair, gently tugging back until she released him again.

"I'm never going to make it to the big event if you keep doing things like that, Sharon." His mouth landed on her before she had a chance to respond, and he pushed her back until she was lying down again and he was firmly on top of her. She wrapped another gentle hand around his pulsing member and guided him slowly inside her. She hummed with the delicious friction and fullness, finding a matching groan in Andy's throat.

He began to move inside of her, slowly at first, but soon picking up speed and force. He needed so badly to feel her release, to let go of his own. He didn't think she'd mind the rhythm. Her back was sweaty and sticking to the leather chaise, causing more friction around her body. Andy came to a kneeling position, looking down at her gorgeous bouncing breasts and clouded eyes. He continued the thrust hard, one right after another, giving neither of them a chance to catch their breath. His cock was aching inside her; she was aching around him. Andy was becoming uncoordinated, his movements hard and dysrhythmic. Sharon knew he wanted to come so badly, and knew he wouldn't without her.

She placed one hand on her own breast, massaging and twisting a sensitive nipple. It felt almost as good as when Andy had his hands on her, and she hoped he would enjoy the show. The other hand went to where their bodies met, her own fingers landing on her clit, where she began to make rapid circles.

It didn't take long. Sharon's back arched again, this time replacing incomprehensible moans with an almost equally inarticulate "OoohhmyyGodAaaandyyy." He came with a growl during her aftershocks, releasing himself hot and wet into her body. He immediately crumpled down onto her, barely catching himself in time not to literally crash into her. He laid on top of her, still pulsing and slick inside her, and peppered gentle kisses on her shoulder.

When he finally rolled off of her, they laid next to each other, both with half of their bodies off the edges of the narrow chaise. They just laid there, looking at the ceiling, holding hands and trying to get their chests to stop rising and falling with such fervor.

Andy brought a hand to his face and rubbed his sweat-slick forehead. He took a deep breath. "I love you," he said simply. It was true, and in this moment, it's really all he had.

"I know," she replied and squeezed his hand tighter. "I want you to stay in Major Crimes. I want you to stay with me." She still didn't turn to look at him, just stayed on her back and gazed at the ceiling fan that was slowing turning her skin to goose flesh.

"Then I'll stay," he said simply.


End file.
